


[Podfic] Bad Blood & Bad Company

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are podfics of astolat's fics "Bad Blood" and sequel "Bad Company."</p>
<p>Author's Summary: "Fuck me or I'm going to die isn't the world's best pickup line."</p>
<p>Total Length: just over 30 mins || 19MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bad Blood & Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164477) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [Bad Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164478) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Bad Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164477)  
and [Bad Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164478)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** "Fuck me or I'm going to die isn't the world's best pickup line."  
 **Size:** 15.1 mb || 4.2 mb  
 **Length:** 00:26:14 || 00:07:16  
 **Archive Download Link:** [Bad Blood mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/bad-blood), [Bad Company mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/bad-company)

Streaming:  
Bad Blood 

Bad Company  


Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1103571.html) to amplification on livejournal.


End file.
